The invention relates to a fluid distributor valve outlet opening and closing device.
Distributor valves are already known which are preferably applied in connection with swimming pool bottom flushing devices and comprise a chamber being made up between a body and a bonnet, said body having a water inlet port and several water outlets comprising closure members being actuated by means of a reducing gear acting by virtue of the action of the inflowing water on a rotor cooperating with said gear.
The device being the object of this invention is applicable to different models of valves of the above-mentioned type but more particularly consists in an improvement on the valve being the object of the Spanish Utility Model no. 200000421 (ES-1045405) of the very Applicant, said valve comprising a central device by means of which the passage of water towards the rotor as well as its total obturation are controlled in order to adjust the opening time for each outlet as well as the time during which a given outlet will remain open and all the other outlets will remain closed in the valve passage.
In said Model no. 200000421 the closures of the fluid outlets were made up by respective flaps being hinged at one end and being raised at the opposite end by means of a ramp being provided on the inside of the bottom edge of the periphery of the intermediary plate, this latter having fitted on its top surface the reducing gear and being rotated by virtue of the meshing of the reducing gear with an internal gear rim being provided on the inner periphery of the bonnet.
The device being the object of this invention notably improves the opening and closing means for said water outlets thereby reducing the force being needed to actuate each shutter and using very simplified means.
The means being used to join and lock together the body and bonnet have also been simplified and improved since instead of for such a purpose using a bayonet lock needing a safety catch a clasp is now used which clasps the respective peripheral flanges being provided at the mutually opposite openings of said body and bonnet.
This device is characterized in that said water outlets are opened and closed with respective shutters being angularly slidable and being turned by means successively shifting them in opposite directions in order to thus respectively obtain the opening and closure of said outlets, said means being made up by studs being provided on the lower surface of the intermediary plate.
In the direction of rotation of the intermediary plate one of said studs is a leading stud and pushes the shutter open whereas the other stud being arranged at a trailing position pushes the shutter closed, the stud-driven edge of the shutter being shaped with an angular configuration, said studs respectively acting on one and on the other of the sides forming said angular configuration.